villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Engineer (Team Fortress 2)
The Engineer (real name: Dell Conagher) is a soft-spoken and amiable Texan with an interest in all things mechanical. He specializes in constructing and maintaining Buildings that provide support to his team, rather than fighting at the front lines. The Engineer's various gadgets include the Sentry Gun; an automated turret that fires at any enemy in range, the Dispenser; a device that restores the health and ammo of nearby teammates, and Teleporters that quickly transport players from point A to point B. Because the Engineer's ingenious devices are under constant threat from explosives and devious enemy Spies, a good Engineer must keep his gear under a watchful eye and repair with them his wrench at all times. When the Engineer needs to get his hands dirty, his trio of generic yet capable weapons, along with the assistance of his helpful hardware, make him more than capable of holding his own in a fight. If need be, the Engineer can pick up and haul constructed buildings to redeploy them in more favorable locations. In Expiration Date In the TF2 short film Expiration Date, Dell fears that his teleporters may be causing tumors in his teammates, and experiments with teleporting bread along with the Medic. They later learn that the "tumors" only form in pure wheat, and that the tumors are actually a living organism. He is voiced by Grant Goodeve. Weapons Shotgun * Shotgun * Frontier Justice * Widowmaker * Pomson 6000 * Rescue Ranger Pistol * Pistol * Lugermorph * Wrangler * Short Circuit Melee * Wrench * Golden Wrench * Saxxy * Golden Frying Pan * Gunslinger * Southern Hospitality * Jag * Eureka Effect Buildings * Sentry Gun * Combat Mini-Sentry Gun * Dispenser * Teleporter Gallery Images Engi1.jpg|Official Engineer avatar. Engi2.jpg|Official Engineer ubered RED avatar. Engi3.jpg|Official Engineer ubered BLU avatar. Engi4.png|BLU Engineer as he appears in the TF2 comic Loose Cannon. Engi5.png|Engineer getting confronted by Blutarch Mann in the TF2 comic Loose Cannon. Engineercarryingsomething.png|The RED Engineer carrying a toolbox. Engineerbuildingasentry.png|RED Engineer building a Sentry. Engineerlaughingatyou.png|Engineer laughing. Engineer'sdad.png|A young Engineer with his Father. (presumed to be the TFC Engineer.) Engineerpistol.png|Engineer pistol. Videos Meet the Engineer Trivia *The Engineer is voiced by Grant Goodeve. *The Engineer wears his construction helmet backwards. *The Engineer's primary weapons are his sentry guns to shoot enemies on sight. His secondary weapons are a pistol and shotgun, usually used primarily for spychecking or when his buildings are destroyed. His melee weapon is a wrench that he also uses to repair or rebuild his structures. *The Engineer is one of the only two mercs with a known first and last name, he shares this with Demoman who is named Tavish DeGroot. See also Engineer on the Heroes Wiki Navigation pl:Inżynier (Team Fortress 2) Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Honorable Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Creator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Sophisticated Category:Necessary Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Lawful Neutral Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Protective Category:Revived Category:Magic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Fighters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Self-Aware Category:Villains by Proxy Category:In Love Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Western Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind